True Love
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Movie night leads to many events. Happy and...well alot of happy. And a very trickey Miley! LOLIVER! maybe some Jiley added into it later....I'M SORRY EVERYONE, BUT I CAN'T GET TO UPDATING MY STORIES NOW. Busy schedule, and my new word thing doesn't let m


_True Love_

**Chapter 1: Movie Night**

It was Friday night, movie night for Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Miley sat in her room on the computer, IMing Lilly. It was 6:00 PM. Oliver and Lilly were coming over at 7:00 PM.

**xLOVE TO SiiNG xx3: Hey Lilly!**

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: Hi Miley.**

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: Ready for movie night tonight?**

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: Yeah! What movies did you get?**

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: Well, I'm not gonna tell you the names but.. I got a scary one…**

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: AH!**

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: lol. And a romance one!**

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: Awww!!! **

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: lol. Yeah… So I'll see you tonight? **

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: yup! At 7:00! **

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: You can sleep over if you want. Oliver too. **

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: Cool! I'll go pack. **

**x LOVE TO SiiNG xx3: kk. See you in like an hour…**

**SKATEBOARDIN GiRL: k. bye.**

Miley logged off. Yes, she got those movies, Lilly can sleep over, and so can Oliver. Her dad was out for the night and Jackson was sleeping over his friend's house. They had the house to themselves. Miley though back to today at school. It was pretty weird:

_Flashback _

_There was pudding on the table for students to take. Miley took one, but then there was only one left. Lilly and Oliver both wanted it, so they reached out to get it. When their hands were about to grab the bowl, they touched. Lilly and Oliver pulled away really fast, blushed and looked the other way. Miley noticed this and a light bulb went on in her head..._

_End Flashback _

Miley decided to get all diabolical…

**HMHMHMHM**

The doorbell rang and Miley got up to answer the door, turning off the TV. She opened the door and found Lilly and Oliver holding bags and pillows.

"Hey!" They all said at the same time. Miley let Lilly and Oliver in and they put their stuff down in Miley's room.

"I'll go get some snacks." Miley said, taking her phone with her.

As Miley got some snacks, she set an alarm on her phone for 9:00.

Miley walked back into the living room, got a blanket and put in the DVD.

"So, what movie are we watching first?" Lilly asked.

"The horror one."

"Oh gosh." Lilly said getting a fearful look on her face.

"Yes!" Oliver said. "Which one?"

"Final Destination 3."

"Aww…man! That one's not scary, it's disgusting." Oliver whined.

"It scares me!" Lilly protested.

"Don't worry, Lil, me and Miley are here." Oliver reassured her rubbing her arm.

"Thanks." Lilly said looking at Oliver and getting silent for awhile until the opening of the DVD came on and a picture of a roller coaster rolled up with a loud noise, scaring Lilly.

During the movie, Miley and Lilly where hugging each other in fear with Lilly in the middle of Oliver and Miley. Oliver sitting close to Lilly, just not hugging her, the blanket draped over all of them.

"EWWWW!!!!!!!" Lilly screamed as something gory happened.** AN: I don't wanna say, for the squeamish readers.**

Whenever something scary happened, Lilly and Miley would jump and once Lilly turned, burying her face in Oliver's chest and taking his hand.

** HMHMHM**

Finally the movie ended, and Lilly was really sweaty from being underneath the blanket, huddled with Miley and Oliver and wearing warm pajamas. She took a deep breath. It ended at around 9:00, and Miley's phone went off. (It was an alarm, but she pretended to answer it.)

"Hello? Hey daddy! Ok, I will. Bye bye." She said and hung up.

Miley turned to Lilly and Oliver.

"Umm…put in the next movie, and just wait till I get back. I have to pick something up for my dad."

"Okay, what's the next movie?" Lilly asked.

"_The Notebook." _

"Yay! Something happy and romantic!" **(AN: I know, Lilly's pretty OOC, but she needed to be so that Oliver can comfort her!) **

"Ew!" Oliver said. "I don't wanna watch some stupid, sappy, love story!" Oliver complained.

"You think _this _is gross??? You made me sit through that _disgusting, gory, grossness _of a movie and you're saying that _romance _isdisgusting???" Lilly exploded.

"Jeez, Lil. Calm down. Okay, so it's not disgusting and I'll….I'll watch it…" Oliver said, a disgusted look on his face. "Just for you." He added in a mumble.

"What?" Lilly said, waving to Miley as she left and smiled to herself.

"Oh, I just said….um…..I gotta go poo?" Oliver said, laughing and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Right…." Lilly said with a disgusted look. "You wanna go before we start the next movie?" She asked.

_What the heck was I thinking?_ Oliver asked himself as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door and talked to himself.

"Just for you, I gotta go poo? WHAT THE HECK?!" Whatever." He told himself getting up and walking towards the mirror. He washed his hands just for the sound effects and walked out.

When he got back to the couch, Lilly was sitting there with the menu of the DVD up and when he sat down, she put part of the blanket over Oliver and pressed play.

The movie went on and on in Oliver's mind while Lilly just kept getting more and more emotional. Whenever something sad happened, she would start crying and bury her head in Oliver's shoulder.

But once, something romantic happened and Oliver suddenly felt daring, like Noah. (Only he wasn't gonna go build a house…) He grabbed Lilly's hand. She looked at him for a second, then turned back to the movie and gave his hand a squeeze, interlacing her finger's with his. This time, Oliver looked at her, but quickly turned back to the movie.

_I love you, Oliver. _Lilly thought, also thinking of their touching hands. _Wow. That's a first. Do I like Oliver? Like, seriously _like_ like him? _

Lilly turned to look at Oliver, and he looked at her at the same time. Their eyes met as they felt their 'hearts leap in a giddy whirl'. **(AN: All credits to the line in cute quotes, go to the writer of the song "In Not That Girl" from Wicked the Musical.) **

_Pshhh! Yes! _Lilly thought as she watched Oliver's face get closer to hers. She, too, leaned in and closed the gap between them.

Everyone says a first kiss is amazing. And it was. It was everything imaginable. Happy, sweet, passionate, loving, caring, and full of life.

After about 50 seconds, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Little did they know, Miley was standing just outside the door happy dancing her butt off.

"Wow." Lilly said, her eyes getting really big.

"Yeah." Oliver laughed.

After a few seconds, Oliver cleared his throat and pulled away from Lilly's face, the feeling of his hot breath leaving it.

"So…" He started.

"Yeah…" She continued, noticing their hands were still connected. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Listen, Oliver." Lilly started at the same time Oliver said, "Lilly."

"There's something I need to tell you." They said at the same time.

"Oh, you first." Lilly said thinking of her manners.

"No, go ahead, ladies first."

"Okay, Oliver. This is stupid. We're like a TV show or something! We know we have to say the same thing so, on 3. 1…" Lilly started.

"2…." Oliver counted.

"3!" They both said. "I think I love you!" They yelled at the same time.

Suddenly Miley burst in the door.

"SO WHAT AM I SO AFRAID OF?!" She sang to the old song from the Partridge Family. **(AN: Mom's obsessed…)**

"Miley!" Lilly turned to stare at her best friend. "Ruining the moment!" She hissed.

"Right…I'll just….go." Miley stated and walked upstairs.

"Right. Back to where we were." Lilly said and turned to Oliver. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, Lil. Why wouldn't I? You're nice, funny, smart, outgoing, energetic and an awesome friend!"

"Awww! Thank you! And, to hold you from asking, yes, I love you and you're everything times 2!"

They ended the movie (which wasn't being paid attention to.) with a kiss…and a death….

**(AN: corny, I know but….big smile!!! and don't worry. I'll explain next chapter…) **


End file.
